greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Aimer, prier, chanter
Aimer, prier, chanter est le 18ème épisode de la saison 7 de Grey's Anatomy et le 144ème épisode de la série. Résumé Callie et Arizona ont eu un accident de voiture. Arizona est saine et sauve mais Callie, elle, est dans un état critique. Les médecins demandent à Arizona et Mark si le plus important à leurs yeux est de sauver Callie au risque de perdre le bébé ou vice-versa, provoquant des disputes entre les deux personnages. Tout au long de l'épisode, alors que Callie est dans le coma, on peut la voir en tant que spectatrice, qui chante. Dans plusieurs autres passages, la série prend la forme d'une comédie musicale mettant en scène les autres personnages du show, parfois triste mais parfois joyeuse. Lexie tente de rassurer Mark sans trop se rapprocher de lui, rendant jaloux Jackson. Alors que tout se complique, Addison se voit contrainte d'accoucher Callie dont la fille survivra. Meredith laisse sortir sa peine et avoue à Derek qu'elle envie Callie qui vient de devenir mère et pas elle. Ce dernier tente de la rassurer en lui promettant qu'un jour elle aussi deviendra mère. À la fin de l'épisode, Callie se réveille et accepte d'épouser Arizona qui est aux anges. Personnages Personnages principaux *Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) *Cristina Yang (Sandra Oh) *Alex Karev (Justin Chambers) *Miranda Bailey (Chandra Wilson) *Richard Webber (James Pickens Jr.) *Callie Torres (Sara Ramirez) *Mark Sloan (Eric Dane) *Lexie Grey (Chyler Leigh) *Owen Hunt (Kevin McKidd) *Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) *Teddy Altman (Kim Raver) *April Kepner (Sarah Drew) *Jackson Avery (Jesse Williams) *Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) Invités *Addison Montgomery (Kate Walsh) *Lucy Fields (Rachael Taylor) *Infirmier Eli (Daniel Sunjata) *Henry Burton (Scott Foley) Autres *Dr Knox (Payton Silver) Patients *Callie Torres *Arizona Robbins *Patient de Mark *Bébé de Callie Musiques de l'épisode *'Cosy in the Rocket' par Sara Ramirez (reprise de Psapp) *'Chasing Cars' par Sara Ramirez, Kevin McKidd et Chandra Wilson (reprise de Snow Patrol) *'Breathe (2AM)' par Chyler Leigh (reprise de Anna Nalick) *'How We Operate' par Kevin McKidd (reprise de Gomez) *'Wait' par Chandra Wilson, Sarah Drew et Chyler Leigh (reprise de Get Set Go) *'Running on Sunshine' par Sara Ramirez, Daniel Sunjata, Kevin McKidd, Scott Foley, Justin Chambers, Chandra Wilson, Kim Raver, Jessica Capshaw, Chyler Leigh et Ellen Pompeo (reprise de Jesus Jackson) *'Universe & U' par Sara Ramirez et Jessica Capshaw (reprise de KT Tunstall) *'Grace' par Sara Ramirez, Sarah Drew et Chyler Leigh (reprise de Kate Havnevik) *'How To Save a Life' par Kevin McKidd, Ellen Pompeo, Kim Raver, Eric Dane, Jessica Capshaw, Chandra Wilson, Chyler Leigh, Sarah Drew, Justin Chambers et Sara Ramirez (reprise de The Fray) *'The Story' par Sara Ramirez (reprise de Brandi Carlile) Anecdotes *Le titre original fait référence à la chanson de Maria Taylor. *C'est un épisode musical, ce pourquoi Patrick Dempsey l'appelait pour rire "Glee M.D." (M.D. est le titre de Docteur en Médecine) *Cet épisode marque la première apparition de la fille de Callie, Arizona et Mark, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. *Cet épisode marque la dernière apparition de Addison Montgomery dans le présent de Grey's Anatomy. *Sandra Oh, James Pickens Jr., Patrick Dempsey et Jesse Williams sont les seuls acteurs principaux à ne pas chanter dans cet épisode. Les actrices récurrentes Kate Walsh et Rachael Taylor ne chantent pas non plus. *Chaque chanson chantée dans cet épisode a été entendue dans un épisode précédent. **"Chasing Cars" : ...Tous pour un **"Breathe (2AM)" : Brume rose **"How We Operate" : Un pour tous... **"Wait" : Premières armes **"Runnin' on Sunshine" : L'union sacrée **"Universe & U" : Un pour tous... **"Grace" : ...Tous pour un **"How to Save a Life" : Superstition **"The Story" : Every Moment Counts, un épisode spécial de Grey's Anatomy *Au début de l'épisode, on voit Mark finir une réparation mandibulaire (une intervention de 2-4 heures) avant d'apprendre pour l'accident. Toutefois, dans l'épisode précédent, il envoie un texto à Callie quelques minutes avant l'accident, indiquant qu'il n'opère pas à ce moment-là. Cependant, c'est possible qu'étant donné que Callie était coincée dans le pare-brise, le temps d'extraction était long. Aussi, on a déjà vu à plusieurs reprises des infirmières envoyer des textos avec les téléphones des médecins, donc il est possible que Mark ait demandé à une infirmière d'envoyer un texto à Callie. *D'après le directeur de production Chris Hayden, c'est un des épisodes les plus chers, à cause de toutes les répétitions et l'équipe musicale en plus. *A cause de la faible expérience de Lucy en traumas materno-foetaux, Addison est appelée par Richard. *Les chansons de cet épisode, et quelques autres, ont plus tard été chantées en live par les acteurs lors de The Songs Beneath the Show. Conception D'après Shonda Rhimes, elle voulait déjà faire un épisode musical depuis le troisième jour de tournage du premier épisode de la série, expliquant qu'elle adore les comédies musicales et qu'elle a été inspirée par l'épisode musical de la série Buffy contre les Vampires. Elle a parlé de ce désir à Betsy Beers, qui a juste hoché la tête. En ce qui concerne le fait que ça a pris sept saisons à se mettre en place, Shonda a donné plusieurs raisons, déclarant que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle a dit qu'elle était trop occupée à raconter d'autres histoires au Seattle Grace et à créer Private Practice, elle élevait son enfant, la chaîne était contre, et surtout elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire. Alors elle a oublié son idée jusqu'à la quatrième saison de la série. C'est la saison durant laquelle les Scénariste Américains sont rentrés en grève. Shonda a pris part à la protestation et a commencé à s'inquiéter pour les équipes de ses séries. Pour récolter de l'argent pour ses équipes, un concert caritatif avec des gens de Grey's Anatomy et Private Practice a été organisé. Shonda est restée dans les coulisses lors du concert et a été stupéfaite par le talent musical de ses acteurs, en particulier Audra McDonald et Sara Ramirez. Plus tard, elle a découvert que Chyler Leigh (qui ne le savait pas elle-même), Kevin McKidd (qui le savait mais avait décidé humblement de ne pas le révéler), Chandra Wilson (qui est habituellement trop stressée pour chanter) et Justin Chambers étaient aussi de talentueux chanteurs. En découvrent tout ce talent, l'idée de faire un épisode musical est revenue à son esprit, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait avant deux autres saisons. Au début de la saison 7, quand elle a dit aux autres scénaristes que Callie devrait tomber enceinte de Mark et que tout ça devrait être compliqué et horrible et très perturbant pour Arizona, elle a soudain réalisé à propos de quoi devrait être l'épisode musical. Elle a alors commencé à supplié le studio et les gens de la chaîne. Ils ont tous décliné poliment, donc Shonda a organisé un concert où elle a traîné tous ces gens. Ils ont formé un excellent groupe avec les talents vocaux de Chandra, Sara et Kevin. Impressionnés par le talent des acteurs, ils ont accepté. Les répétitions ont commencé un mois complet avant le tournage, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite auparavant, puisque les préparations habituelles prennent huit jours. Sara Ramirez est celle qui a proposé qu'ils chantent les chansons que la série a rendues célèbres. L'équipe est rentrée à fond dedans et tous les acteurs se sont rassemblés pour faire ça bien, comme une famille. Le résultat a rendu tous les acteurs et l'équipe incroyablement fiers de leur réussite. Audiences *'États-Unis' : 13,09 M *'France' : 6,1 M *'Canada' : 3,178 M Citations :Arizona Robbins : Je l'ai demandée en mariage et un camion a surgi de nulle part. ---- :Alex Karev : T'emballe pas trop, elle bosse ici au Seattle Grace Mercy Crève alors je suis sûr qu'elle va pas tarder à devenir dingue, avoir un cancer, se faire descendre par un type aigri ou se prendre un camion alors n'espérez pas pour Karev une belle fin comme dans les contes de fées. ---- :Mark Sloan (à Arizona) : T'es pas rien. On a un enfant ensemble. Tu es une mère. Je suis un père. Je te demande pardon. ---- :Meredith Grey : Hier à la petite fête pré-natale, j'étais très jalouse de Callie parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte sans l'avoir cherché, et nous on essaie, j'ai des injections, je prends ma température, je mets mes jambes en l'air et ça sert à rien. L'univers dit "Va te faire voir Meredith", il donne un enfant à Callie. Et ensuite balance Callie à travers un pare-brise. Enfin mais c'est dingue ça, c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est quoi le but ? Je veux dire, y'a une raison pour ça ? Parce que si jamais tu vois une seule raison, une seule qui indique pourquoi l'univers est toujours si épouvantable et perturbé et méchant, là crois-moi ça m'arrangerait de la connaître immédiatement parce que j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. ---- :Arizona Robbins : Elle est toute petite mais elle est forte. Un peu moins de 500 grammes de force, se battant contre toutes les complications. Et elle a deux magnifiques cheveux noirs, Calliope, de beaux cheveux noirs, elle est, elle est magnifique. Elle ne peut pas encore ouvrir les yeux mais je sais qu'elle te cherche, tu entends ? Elle te cherche. ---- :Cristina Yang : Dr Altman, y a-t-il... vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose ? :Teddy Altman : Je ne t'enseignerai plus rien. :Cristina Yang : Quoi ? :Teddy Altman : Si tu refuses d'apprendre, si tu ne veux pas écouter, je ne peux rien faire du tout. :Cristina Yang : Mais comment ça ? :Teddy Altman : Il faut que quelqu'un d'autre te forme. ---- :Callie Torres : Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui. D'accord. Je me marie avec toi. Oui. Galerie Episode 7x18-1.png 7x18-2.png 7x18-3.png 7x18-4.jpg 7x18-5.jpg 7x18-6.jpg 7x18-7.jpg 7x18-8.jpg 7x18-9.jpg 7x18-10.jpg 7x18-11.jpg 7x18-12.png Coulisses 7x18BTS1.jpg 7x18BTS2.jpg 7x18BTS3.png ---- en:Song Beneath the Song Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Citations